onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas II
"Christmas II" is a Season Two episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and is the thematic continuation of "Snow". It, like it's predecessor, was created for the purpose of celebrating the holiday the video is named after. Episode Synopsis The episode begins with Jevik and a radio sitting on the curb of a street. Onipex then arrives, mad at Jevik for leaving him tons of voice mails when he was in the bathroom for ten minutes. He then asks Jevik what he is doing, and he replies by stating he is enjoying the snow, and urges Onipex to join him. Onipex then states that, to make up for last year, he is going to buy Jevik an amazing Christmas gift. He then wishes to go to the mall, though Jevik disagrees, stating that there is another store they could go to. Zeb then appears on top of a fence, telling the duo to "make out and get over it," and, after some silence, asks if he can come with them. The three then arrive at the place Jevik was talking about, Bawl's Sacks. Onipex, after seeing it, states that he isn't going in, and he and Zeb begin to criticize the store. Jevik tells them that the store is a great place, and remembers delivering a cotton sack to Tilex. Onipex still wants to go to the mall, and Jevik tells him he cannot go the mall during Christmas. In the past, a young Jevik is in line to enter Santa's Grotto at the mall. Inside the place, an employee is talking to the Mall Santa, Nick, who then states that he is horny. He then sees Jevik, and begins to rape him. Back in the present, Jevik is cowering in fear at this memory. Onipex still demands they go to the mall, though Zeb decides that the place they're at is "pretty legit." The two then finally go to the mall, though Jevik is still uncomfortable. Onipex then begins tells him that they will face whatever Jevik is scared of together before noticing Myto. Onipex asks Myto what he is doing, and he tells him he is collecting money for the Salvation Army. Myto asks him if he wants to donate, though Onipex states that he has no change. Jevik then notices the mall Santa, and is still afraid of him, though he decides to face his fears. Onipex then hears a cry for help, and notices Jevik pointing a gun at the fallen mall Santa, demanding he get on the floor. A Matoran states that he is already on the floor, though Jevik doesn't care. Jevik then states that the man ruined his childhood, though Onipex tells him that the mall doesn't hire the same man every year, and tells him to put the gun away. The mall Santa tells Jevik to listen to the "skinny, pink lump," which angers Onipex. He then tells Jevik to shoot him, and he complies. Onipex and Jevik are then seen being arrested. Jevik states that the whole thing is fun, though Onipex tells him to shut up. The episode then cuts to most of the cast, with Krone at the head of the table, telling the audience to have a wonderful holiday season. Zeb then asks "Who makes lasagna for Christmas?" with an angered Krone telling him, "Back off my lasagna you fat ugly-!" though the video ends before he can finish. Characters *Jevik *Onipex *Mall Santa **Nick *Santa's Helper *Katron *Myto *Zeb *Tilex *Krone *Pyrex (cameo) *Various others (cameo) *Two police officers (cameo) Voice Actors *Ids5621 *iBIONICLE *TheGreenCrusader15 *ChickenBond2 Trivia *This is the third video in a row in which Jevik is depicted with a hat. *This is the longest episode to date. *A Matoran resembling Jessaco can be seen in The Mall, as well as a child-sized Matoran resembling Tilex. *Jevik may be able to read minds. *Like all the videos released December 2011, the Ids5621 watermark is missing. *It is unknown what happened to Jevik and Onipex after being arrested. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two